


Halbarad Had A Sword

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-03
Updated: 2003-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Halbarad Had A Sword

"Halbarad had a sword, Aigalol was its name."

"You don't say."

"Oh, but I do. And he loved his sword."

"Very much?"

"Very much," Viggo confirmed, and lay back against Sean's chest. "And one day, Aigalol was lost. Halbarad searched and searched, but couldn't find it. Now, Kedarenad was the name of Halbarad's best friend, and his sword was named Gomthasol. Being such a good friend, Kedarenad wanted to lend Halbarad his sword, but he couldn't."

"Viggo."

"Yes?"

"If you want to jump my bones, just get on with it. You don't need to tell me a story to get me in the mood."

Viggo managed to look innocent even as his left hand found its way under Sean's pajama top and began to have fun there. "Now who was the dirty mind?"

"You."

"Must I break out the danish pastries?"

A look of mock horror came over Sean's face and he gasped as theatrically as Macbeth must have done upon realizing that MacDuff was more of a bastard than he had thought. "I'll be good," he promised. "So what happened after Kedarenad realized he couldn't give Halbarad his dick,er, sword?"

"Well, they went to the wise man of their Ranger village, a gent by the name of Cerrared."

"Stop stealing British-isms."

"Shut up. And Cerrared told them that if Halbarad wanted his sword back, he would have to go on a daring misison, beyond the slopes of the Misty Mountains, to the very edge of the known world."

"And there he would have to fuck his best friend blind?"

"Sean..."

"Viggo..."

"You said you'd be good!"

"This *is* good."

"Right. Why don't I believe that?"

Sean's hand snuck behind Viggo's head and he leaned in for a kiss. "Why don't you go on with your story?" he whispered across Viggo's stubble and began to kiss his way down Viggo's throat.

Viggo's cleared his throat, causing interesting vibrations along Sean's lips and he almost moaned. "Ha-halbarad and Kedarenad journeyed to the far away land of Zirahan, where the Last of the Menari dwelt. The Last was some sort of ruler, in the old Native American sense of the word-"

"All," Sean added as he explored Viggo's collarbone, "over my head. Then what did Halbarad do?"

Growling with impatience and his own resolve broken, Viggo rolled onto his back, keeping Sean on top of him. "Fucked like bunnies."

"Sounds like fun. Let's do that."

After a lot of generally naughty things were done and a good condom that deserved better destroyed beyond all hope of repair, the sweaty Brit turned to the sweaty American. "So, which was I?"

"The one who kept his dick, I should hope!"

And thus, laughing like fictional characters, they rolled over and went to bed, like all nice little boys and girls do after a good bedtime story.  
   



End file.
